Shazam (Injustice)
In the parallel world seen in the DC comics-based video game Injustice Gods Among Us, Shazam is one of many superheroes who have joined Superman's Regime, his hero-worship of Superman making him assume that Superman must be justified in his actions. But as time passes, this certainty begins to disappear as more and more Shazam starts to doubt the justness of the Regime's cause. He ends up turnining on the Regime at the cost of his own life. History Regime Shazam first appears alongside Regime Flash as one of the emissaries to Atlantis. When Aquaman (unbeknownst to them an Aquaman from the main universe) rejects the Regime's treaty with Atlantis, a fight breaks out. After defeating the Flash, Aquaman bests Shazam. The two are later seen again on the Watchtower, discussing Superman's recent actions and plans to have Batman executed. Shazam admits that he joined the Regime because it made sense to him at first, but is now uncertain as to whether or not they are right anymore, remembering Superman's earlier murder of the Green Arrow. Flash agrees, but still thinks that Superman's heart is in the right place. The two's conversation is interrupted when Flash is alerted to Deathstroke's presence. Shazam is the first to fight him and is defeated, with Deathstroke noting afterwards that he's "still just a kid" (a reminder of the fact that Shazam is only an adult in his hero form, but still a kid in his normal form) and too naive to be involved in a war. Regime Shazam next appears in Lex Luthor's chapter, attacking him and expressing confusion at Luthor's apparent loyalty to the Insurgency. Luthor explains that he's been with the Insurgency "since the day Superman decided to herd them like sheep." Shazam attempts to defend Superman's actions, but Luthor is unmoved. Though Luthor bests him, Shazam is able to damage Luthor's armor, foiling his plan to stop Superman. When Superman murders Luthor and then snaps upon realizing that the world's population is afraid of him, Shazam is left uncertain and confused; clearly upset over Clark killing his best friend. Later, when a now completely unhinged Superman decides to exact vengeance on Metropolis and Gotham City, Shazam objects, only for Superman to then murder him on the spot after Billy pushes him too far. His cold-blooded killing of Shazam prompts the Flash to defect, realizing that Shazam was right and that the Regime has gone too far. In Injustice 2, soon after his arrest and being stripped of his ring, Hal Jordan finally snaps out of it and also opposes the Regime since Shazam’s death in front of their eyes. Quotes Gallery William Batson (Injustice the Regime).jpg Trivia *Superman's killing of Shazam is widely considered to be the Man of Steel's Moral Event Horizon crossing, as the act is made even worse when one remembers that Shazam is actually a young teenager in an adult's body. Other factors include that Billy was loyal to Superman even before the Regime, he was trying to talk Superman down from crossing the line, and he saved Clark's live only hours before. *His and Luthor's deaths received the most major impact throughout the game series. Even the fans who supported Superman because of his backstory turned against him for murdering Billy. His murder also convinced two former Regime members to support Batman's cause, Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Supervillains Category:Teenagers Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Jingoists Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Protective Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Protagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:InJustice Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Lobo Villains